Eso no importa, ¿O si?
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: "¡Maldito Matt!" gritaba la castaña. "Ella tiene todo lo que me irrita" mentaba el rubio... Ellos peleaban cada que podían. Pero,¿Los que mucho se pelean, se desean? ¿Él besaba su cuello?, y a él ¿No le desagradaba que lo besara?


**Reto a la carta **  
Tabla clichés  
**Reto 05:** "Los que mucho se pelean, se desean"  
_Mimato._  
**Notas de autor:** Es demasiado raro, pero me volvió el amor a Dragon Ball Z, y yo escribiendo sobre Digimon, así es la vida, de caprichosa ¿no?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío. El fic en cuestión SÍ LO ES. Sólo lee y comenta. No al plagio. _Gracias de nada **(?)**_

* * *

**ESO NO IMPORTA, ¿O SÍ?**

Había tenido un día de esos a los que algunas personas solían llamarle "día de perros", se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo eso a ella?, estaba frustrada, triste y horrible. Maldita sea la hora en la que se había levantado de la cama.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en la pequeña cafetería en la que habían quedado de verse ella y todos los demás. Llegó una hora antes de lo prevista, debido a los problemas que había tenido todo el día. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto, se sentía pésimo y lucía de la misma forma. Tenía que arreglarse antes de que los demás llegaran, pero no tenía ganas de nada… solamente de llorar.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte para que los demás no la vieran en ese estado y para no arruinar la velada tan maravillosa que habían planeado. Pero, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Ella era frágil y débil, demasiado débil…

Mimi, suspiró resignada y recargó su rostro en la palma de su mano, su brazo reposaba en la mesa de la cafetería, mientras que con la otra mano rascaba con fuerza su pierna. Así se desahogaba, sí que daba pena.

_¿Qué si llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos antes? _Pensaba Matt, que ya estaba cerca del lugar y no le agradaba la idea de volver a su casa estando a dos cuadras de la cafetería, perdería tiempo y eso era muy valioso para él. Dispuso así, ir a aquel lugar, esperar un poco, mientras bebía un rico capuchino y componía una canción.

Esos eran sus planes, luego de haber hecho un examen de química, el cual catalogó como uno de los más fáciles de su vida y después del gran ensayo que tuvo con su banda. Su día iba tan fantástico. Y cerraría pasándola genial con sus amigos y encima tendría unos cuantos minutos para él solo.

La castaña seguía sin reaccionar, al menos las lágrimas se habían cortado, pero seguía luciendo fatal. Su vista apuntaba hacia el horizonte, clavada en un punto lejano. Parecía ida.

Matt entró a aquella hermosa cafetería, que eran tan hogareña y grande. Se giró buscando el lugar ideal para sentarse ¿y cuál fue su sorpresa? Ver a Mimi sentada, completamente sola y ¿triste?, frunció el seño… la chica no tenía fama de ser muy puntual y luego de meditarlo unos segundos optó por ir a donde la chica.

¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía.

Caminó hasta ponerse frente la castaña, pero ésta seguía sin reaccionar. Matt la observó detenidamente y pudo notar que los ojos de la chica que se caracterizaban por tener un brillo especial e irradiar alegría, lucían opacos. Además que estaban hinchados… ¿Había estado llorando?

Suspiró, girando sus ojos hacia el techo. Sabía que se arrepentiría... Pero, ya qué.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se sentó en el puesto libre de aquella mesa.

Mimi sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada —respondió de manera muy bajita.

—¿Nada? —la analizó detenidamente —tu rostro dice lo contrario.

La chica agachó la cabeza y empezó a morderse las uñas. Sentía cómo Matt la miraba.

—Me pasa-a to-do —sollozó sin alzar la vista.

—¿Todo? —Matt arqueó la ceja. Tenía que parar, pero malditos impulsos —vamos Meems.

Algo en Mimi se encendió. Yamato jamás le había dicho Meems, bueno casi ni hablaban. ¿Qué era eso?, aún cabizbaja mordió su labio inferior… Tenía que desahogarse y qué va.

—Chicos —alzó la cabeza, confirmándole a Matt que hizo mal en preguntar —soy una estúpida.

—Vamos. Tenme confianza —malditos impulsos ¿no?, Matt le tomó la mano a Mimi en señal de que podía contarle todo —y otra cosa, nunca más te digas así tú misma.

—Es que no encuentro otra explicación… ¿Tan estúpida soy que los chicos sólo buscan eso en mí?

Matt pintó una mueca en su boca.

—No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada —la miró fijamente —tú no tienes la culpa de que la gente sea así. Que los demás abusen de la gente buena.

—Pero es que…

—Pero nada —la interrumpió —lo mejor que puedes hacer es abrir bien los ojos, para ver la clase de gente con la que estás.

Ambos se sonrieron. Y Mimi entró en detalles… Habló de que había decidido salir con un chico llamado Reik, que había sido grosero y que jamás la miró la cara. El tipo resultó ser un asco. Que se le había insinuado, de la manera tan depravada que había visto a ella y a otras chicas, de lo incómoda que se sentía, de cómo logró escaparse de él y por último del por qué a ella se consideraba una estúpida, y que se merecía lo que le pasaba. Matt le alentó y le aconsejó fijarse bien con quién saldría. La castaña se levantó antes de que los demás llegaran para arreglarse un poco y tratar de evitar que los demás supieran lo que le había pasado.

* * *

Ese miércoles sí que fue un día bastante extraño. Por fortuna Reik, no había vuelto a molestar y ella ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—¿Entonces qué dices Mimi?, ¿El sábado por la tarde? —insistía Gekko, un moreno alto y delgado. Era atractivo muy atractivo.

—Está bien —respondió contenta la castaña.

El chico se retiró y Mimi se recargó en la pared. Pensaba en sí había hecho bien, ya no quería sufrir más por chicos.

—Vaya, no lo puedo creer —llegó Tai acompañado de Matt. Este comentario sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

—¿Qué no puedes creer? —preguntó inocente.

—Que vayas a salir con Gekko —dijo el moreno haciendo un rostro de disgusto al imaginárselos juntos.

Matt no había dicho nada. Era normal, él siempre ha sido alguien muy callado, pero había algo en su mirada, que le provocaba escalofríos a Mimi.

—¿Y eso por qué mi querido Tai? —miró a Matt directamente a los ojos.

—Porque es un patán de lo peor —finalmente habló el rubio —y retiro lo que antes te dije… En verdad que eres estúpida.

Matt dijo esto último con más decepción que rabia. Había quedado cómo un estúpido, por eso detestaba dar consejos a las chicas sobre sus relaciones. Odiaba que se aceraran a otros pidiendo lo mismo. ¿Es que no entendían?

El que no entendía nada era Tai.

¿A qué se refería Matt? Y ¿por qué llamaba así a Mimi?, Mimi en cambio entendía la razón del comentario, pero ¿quién se creía Matt para llamarle así?

—¿Disculpa? —dijo indignada y algo alterada.

—Qué eres estúpida. Que no estabas equivocada al llamarte así —se giró para irse a otro lado. Ya no quería estar ahí.

—Momento Ishida. ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así? —Mimi ya se había enojado bastante. Una vez la toleraba, pero dos, no.

—Pues es la verdad —se volteó para verla a la cara —¡Luego vas a terminar llorando, cómo la niña llorona que siempre has sido! Terminarás preocupando a todos y reclamándote por qué eres una estúpida. Después te daremos consejos ¿Y para qué?, para quedar cómo idiotas mientras tú te das la vuelta para actuar lo más estúpidamente posible.

—Tranquilos.

—¡No Tai!, no me puedo tranquilizar. ¿Llorona y estúpida? —lo repitió con los ojos llorosos —¡No comprendes nada! ¡Absolutamente nada, nada! y tranquilízate, que para oírte a ti y a tus consejos mejor me tiro por el puente.

—Cómo quieras. No creo que tengas el suficiente cerebro para entenderlos.

Este último comentario provocó el llanto de la castaña, que mejor se tragó todas las verdades que iba a gritarle al rubio. No iba a permitir que la viera llorar y que le llamara "niña llorona" con más razón. Mejor se fue de ahí, se fue a llorar sola. ¡Maldito Matt!

—¿Ves?, siempre serás una llorona —le gritó Matt viendo como ésta se alejaba más y más de donde estaban ellos.

—Ok, Matt… ¿Qué fue eso? —le cuestionó Tai, preocupado por ambos. Sabía que no encontraría a Mimi —ahora si te pasaste.

—No fue nada —se retiró molesto del lugar.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que sus malditos impulsos le obligaron a meterse en lo que no le importaba!, ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle que le pasaba? ¿por qué? habían hablado lo necesario toda la vida. ¿Por qué ese día se le ocurrió meter su nariz donde no le llamaban? Él también era un estúpido. Por meterse, sabía a la perfección que actuaría tal y cómo todas las chicas. Ella ignoraría el consejo acerca de los "hombres" y que volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra. Dejándolo cómo un estúpido.

¡Era mil veces estúpido!

Golpeó el tronco del árbol con su puño. Tenía que desquitar su coraje con algo, o terminaría matando a alguien.

Mimi se había encerrado en el baño. Estaba llorando. Matt le había lastimado. ¿Quién era él para hablarle así? si hasta hace poco habían profundizado, ligeramente, su relación, y ahora se sentía con todo el derecho de gritarle y ofenderla. ¿Pero había algún problema en que ella intentara buscar al amor? Lo único que pasaba es que él, era un amargado de quinta, que quería arruinarle su felicidad. ¿Por envidia?

Lo odiaba. Odiaba ser tan débil y que la tuviera catalogada como una llorona, ¿pero por qué le afectaba? ¿le dolía que eso pensara él de ella?, era una tonta, una tonta.

Maldito Matt. Decidió no llorar más por ese incidente, él no merecía sus lágrimas. Así que las limpiaría.

* * *

—Llegaremos tarde —dijo Izzy, mirando su reloj.

Ya había pasado una semana de la pelea de Mimi y Matt. Las cosas habían pasado de lo más normal. Y ahora esperaban a que la castaña llegara, estaba demorada por veinte minutos.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —gritó Mimi entrando a la casa de Izzy.

Habían quedado de irse todos juntos a casa de Jou para darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

—Ya era hora —susurró Matt.

—¿Qué dices Ishida? —interrogó desafiante. Ya no se dejaría de él.

—Que siempre nos estamos demorando por ti, querida Tachikawa —dijo sin verla a los ojos, cosa que más coraje le dio a la castaña —¿Vámonos no?

—Tienes razón —mentó Sora.

Mimi estaba molesta, de nuevo, con Matt… Le habla mal y no se digna a mirarle a los ojos. Es un estúpido, arrogante, imbécil y ¡lo odia!, cruzó sus brazos, haciendo pequeñas muecas con su boca. Ese tipo sí que la desespera.

—Bueno, no se perdería nada importante con tu ausencia _"Mattie"_ —se defendió, a ver sí así ya la miraba.

Este comentario, encendió la llama de rabia que Matt sentía hacia Mimi en esos momentos. Nadie le decía _Mattie _y menos de esa manera. La miró molesto y le respondió.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en enlazar todas esas palabras?

¡Ya eran dos veces en las que Matt la llamaba tonta!, se creía muy listo y ella le demostraría lo errado que estaba.

—Siempre con lo mismo… ¿No tienes originalidad? —atacó nuevamente, le daría en su punto débil —ahora entiendo porque las canciones de tu banda de "rock" son tan ordinarias y repetitivas. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Ah no, a él le podía decir lo que quisiera, pe con sus canciones mejor ni se meta. ¡Qué no se meta! ¡estúpida niña llorona, mimada y caprichosa! Él no iba permitir ningún otro insulto.

Los demás miraban extrañados la escena. Si bien este par nunca destacó porque fueran los mejores amigos, pero anteriormente sí se toleraban y ahora parecían estar en un campo de guerra.

—Y con tu vestimenta, ahora sé porque los hombres buscan "eso" contigo.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la magnitud del comentario de Matt… Sabían de su mal genio, pero él se comportaba. Había sido un grosero. Se notaba como ese comentario afectó a Meems, se le había despintado la sonrisa altanera y soberbia que tenía, ahora había hecho un gesto de armagura y dolor. Pero ella ya no iba a llorar por ese imbécil.

—¡Vete al carajo!

Por fortuna Sora se movió rápidamente, y pudo tomar a Mimi del brazo, para evitar que la pelea continuara y ahora terminaran matándose los dos. Y sobre todo, para que su amiga no saliera más lastimada.

Los chicos que se acercaban a Matt, preocupados, preguntando qué pasaba, no obtenían nada, el rubio se alejaba ignorándolos olímpicamente. Con Mimi tenían la respuesta de "no pasa nada", "es un estúpido y nada más" y solamente eso. No lograban avanzar.

La fiesta sorpresa de Jou iba bien, el superior tenía bastantes CD's para animar la fiesta, y si uno quería fiesta, donde sea lo conseguía. Había en una mesita unos cuantos vasitos que contenían refresco.

Sin darse cuenta, Mimi y Matt habían tomado el mismo. Desatando así otra pelea.

—¡Yo lo vi primero! —chilló la castaña.

—Yo lo tomé primero —gruñó Yamato.

Tai que observaba la escena de lejos, maldijo una y otra vez ese momento. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, pero otra discusión de había formado.

—¡Es mío! —se hizo del vasito Mimi.

—¡Es mío! —replicó Matt, jalando el vaso hacia él y en cuestión de segundos, se empinó el líquido que tenía dentro.

Mimi gruñó, pataleó, gritó ante tal escena. Bajó sus brazos bruscamente apuñando los puños con todas sus fuerzas… Iba a golpear al chico.

—Ten, toma Meems —Jou le ofreció su bebida, alejando a la chica.

—¿Qué pasa entre estos dos? —comentó Daisuke a Sora y a Izzy.

—Ni idea. Ambos parecen niños chiquitos —respondió el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Sora observaba detenidamente a Matt y a Tai.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo de Gekko? —le susurró Tai.

—No tendría por qué, no me incumbe.

—Parece todo lo contrario. ¿Te gusta Mimi?

—¡Mira las estupideces que estás diciendo! —gritó bastante molesto.

—Tranquilo, es que no encuentro otra explicación… desde aquella discusión se la han pasado así.

—Simplemente me irrita fácilmente. Cómo lo haces tú.

Se alejó. Dejando a Tai negando la acción de su amigo, aunque Matt dijera que no, una y otra vez, él lo conocía a la perfección.

* * *

_Es porque tenemos el mismo grupo de amigos. El mismo grupo de amigos. Calma. Calma. El mismo grupo de amigos…_

Se repetía mentalmente el ojiazul. Esa era la explicación por la que se controlaba. Lo había estado pensando… ¿Por qué le fastidiaba tanto la castaña?, definitivamente no era por lo que Tai dijo. Era por la simple razón de que ella tenía todos esos puntos que él odia "que sean lloronas, caprichosas, mimadas y que hablen demasiado", sí, Mimi tenía todo lo que él detestaba. Por eso lo alteraba con facilidad y lo de la cafetería fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ahora él estaba ahí… Sentado con su hermano y _ella_. ¿Por qué? Porque a la chica se le ocurrió llegar a interrumpir la charla que sostenía con Takeru. Tenía exactamente veintiséis minutos escuchándola. Su voz era odiosamente ruidosa y lo molestaba bastante. ¿De dónde se apagaba? Pero, ¿Por qué no se levanta y se retira?, mejor que se retire ella ¿no? Takeru es su hermano y él lo vio primero.

—¿Te puedes callar, por favor? —comentó en mal tono, por el fastidio.

—Mejor date una vuelta… Y me dejas charlar con Takeru a gusto. No seas entrometido —resopló Mimi. Yamato de nuevo, le había hablado mal y sin verla.

—Mejor vete tú, yo llegué primero —bufó aún si verla.

Esa chica era insoportable. Después de todo él dijo por favor y lo pidió de la manera más atenta y amable que había.

Mimi en cambio le molestaba que Matt le hablara mal cuando quisiera y que nunca la viera. ¿Tan mal le caía, ella a él? Sí, algunas veces dijo ella que lo odiaba, que se muriera, pero fue por mero impulso. No pensó en sus comentarios.

Ella no lo odiaba, ni le deseaba nada malo, si por ella fuera… Intentaría arreglar las cosas con él, pero también tenía su orgullo y sabía a la perfección que Yamato no se disculparía con ella. Así que se joda. Lo ignoraría y ya.

—No cabe duda, tú irritas a cualquiera —se levantó de su puesto.

—Y tú eres un amargado —se defendió.

Takeru no sabía qué hacer. Si pedía calma lo mandarían al demonio. Y ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas peleas.

—Al menos no soy una mocosa malcriada.

—Pues aunque no lo creas. A veces sí pareces ser toda una nenita caprichosa —contra atacó.

—Cada vez dices más tonterías. ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti?

—Al menos yo sí reconozco lo que soy. En cambio tú. Te aferras a que eres un muchacho maduro e inteligente, ¿Pero sabes qué?, eres un mocoso, que se aferra a no aceptar lo que es, ¿Y qué es? Un idiota, que no sabe tratar a la gente y que no tiene sentimientos.

Mimi se paró de su asiento y se fue. Dejando a Matt sin palabras. No pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitarlo. Era débil y llorona. Por más que quería que no le afectaran las palabras del rubio, terminaban haciéndole daño… Maldita sea.

Tachikawa ya no soportaba más la situación… Unos años estuvo enamorada, no, enamorada no. Mejor dicho le llamaba la atención el rubio, pese a todo él es muy guapo y con lo de la banda de rock, sus hormonas se volvieron locas y se sintió atraída por él, pero nunca pasó a nada, porque no tuvo el valor de acercarse, ya que no tenía tanta amistad como lo tenía con Takeru o Taichi. Luego esa "atracción" se acabó y después vino esto ¡Qué no se soportan!, ¿Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso? Y del ¿Amor al odio que hay?

Estaba loca, sacudió su cabeza para omitir tanto pensamiento extraño y decidió mejor, defenderse cuando sea necesario y tratar de evitar a Matt, para no hacer incómoda la relación con sus amigos, que también eran amigos de él. Sabía que era difícil llegar a algo con la bestia de Matt.

Sin embargo… ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por él?

Matt en cambio platicó con su hermano de las peleas que habían tenido él y Mimi, seguía con la teoría de que "ella tenía los requisitos que él odiaba de la gente" ¡Todos absolutamente todos esos requisitos!, que él odiaba y no toleraba. Tk, le sugirió hacer una tregua con Meems, para calmar las cosas y hacer más cómodo el panorama hacia ellos.

Matt terminó aceptando, no por ella. Si no por sus amigos.

* * *

Esa misma noche Matt, estuvo pensando en Mimi… Nunca se imagino que se llevarían de esa manera. Si bien, no imaginó nunca que serían los mejores amigos, pero tampoco jamás se imaginó que serían los peores amigos del mundo. Después de todo, Mimi no era tan mala. Ella era dulce, gentil, inocente y buena. Tenía virtudes que para él sus defectos minimizaban, porque también era caprichosa, llorona, mimada ¿había dicho superficial?

En fin… Tregua, tregua. Harían una tregua.

Así que la esperó a la salida de la escuela, luego de su aburrido día de clases. Se sentó en una banca, buscando las palabras indicadas para no pelear y tratar de hacer el trato.

La chica salió cargando un par de libros, llevaba su cabello suelto, cosa que atrajo a Matt. El pelo de Mimi era bonito, largo y ondulado. Desde parecía suave.

Cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Ey Mimi! —gritó Matt, al ver que la chica ya estaba cerca.

Mimi se sorprendió de que el rubio le hablara. Y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva,

—Ishida, estoy ocupada… ¿Qué diablos quieres? —había decidido ignorarlo, con él no llegaría a nada. A parte no desperdiciaría tiempo en éste chico, además su salud mental estaba en juego.

Matt quedó estupefacto. ¿Por qué le habló así? Ella era amable. Abrió los ojos cómo plato al igual que su boca. La castaña al notar que no hacía, ni dijo nada se retiró sin decir nada, era un estúpido al fin y al cabos… le quitaba tiempo.

—Espera —la tiró fuertemente del brazo, cuando apenas reaccionó.

La chica chilló.

—Ah, aaah. Me lastimas —dijo molesta, zafándose del agarre.

—Lo sie…

—Ya. Mejor no digas nada. A eso me refiero cuando te digo que no sabes tratar a la gente. —sobó de su brazo —mejor me voy.

—No, espera.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿Gritarme o golpearme? busca a otro a quién puedas molestar.

—¿Tú sólo crees que quiero molestarte?

—Para qué digo que no, si… ¡Sí! —tomó aire —eres algo así cómo un ¿Ogro? No sabría decírtelo. El caso es que me obstruyes mi camino ¡Quítate!

—Ok. Abro pasó para que su majestad camine, cómodamente. Porque pobre del que no haga su santa voluntad —le dijo molesto —y si yo soy un ogro, ¡Tú eres una infeliz princesita, que no tiene cerebro!

Mimi se retiró sin decirle nada y sin mirarle a los ojos.

"_Maldición"_ se repitió Matt ante tal error. Había empeorado la situación.

Frustrado se sentó en la banca. Lo había arruinado. Pero ella tuvo la culpa. Lo trató mal, cuando él sólo quería buscar un arreglo entre ambos. Ella era la caprichosa. Maldita Mimi, que le sacaba canas verdes. Que lo hacía vomitar su bilis.

—¿Hablas de Mimi Tachikawa? —Matt escuchó eso, por detrás de él. Optó por no moverse y escuchar disimuladamente, esa voz le parecía conocida.

—Ajá, ya salí una vez con ella. Y la tipa no está nada mal —ya lo sabía era Gekko. Para acabarla, más bilis que vomitar. Siguió escuchando.

—Lo sé, está buena. ¡Y lo mejor es "inocente"! —rió el acompañante de éste, esa voz no la reconocía —¿Entonces?

—Que hay que aprovecharlo… ¿no?

Matt se levantó aún más molesto… Él le advirtió que se fijara con quién salía y ella hizo todo lo contrario. Pero ese no era su problema, ¿Por qué se enojaba?

Y se puso a pensarlo, en verdad Mimi no estaba nada mal. Pero no era motivo para que se aprovecharan de que ésta fuera tan buena gente. Pero él no se metería, no otra vez, quedaría cómo estúpido a parte ella ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita para arreglárselas sola.

Gekko la había llamado de nuevo, pero ella le habló francamente y le dijo que no le llamaba la atención y que no quería volver a salir con él, pensando también en lo que Matt le había dicho. El chico, Gekko, se enojó bastante, pero ese no era asunto suyo. Ella fue sincera, a parte no quería dañarse más, no era tan masoquista. Le contó a Sora del chico, del rechazo y de los motivos que la llevaron a hacerlo.

—Entonces tomaste en cuenta el consejo de Matt. ¿Qué hay con él? —analizó detalladamente Mimi.

—No hay nada, sólo peleas y ya. Y en sí, el consejo fue por mi salud mental. No para complacer a Matt.

—Vamos Mimi, no me engañas. Ya habías aceptado salir con él, es más saliste y ahora lo mandas a volar.

—Bueno, quería darme una oportunidad y me di cuenta que nomás no —le contestó triste —falta mucho para que encuentre a alguien.

—Quizá ese alguien está más cerca de lo que crees —le comentó pícaramente.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Yo sé lo que sentías por Matt y ahora se pelean por todo… Así empezaron mi mamá y mi papá —movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—Estás mal. ¡Simplemente no congeniamos y ya! —replicó algo sonrojada por las insinuaciones de su amiga

—Yo no lo veo así —se quedó pensativa —sería una buena historia de amor, por contar.

—Ya basta —pidió la castaña.

* * *

Tai se había quedado pensando detenidamente lo que Matt le había contado, sobre que se acercó a Meems buscando una tregua, de lo que había estado pensando Yamato hacia ella y de lo que escuchó.

—Sora me platicó que Mimi mandó al diablo a Gekko —charló el castaño.

El rubio se sorprendió, sin expresarlo.

—Bien por ella —se había alegrado al saber de lo que Meems se había librado. No iba a expresarlo, pero en el fondo se tranquilizaba un poco.

—Lo mejor es que le hizo caso a tu consejo —sonrió ante esto.

En cambio Matt seguía sin darle importancia a primera instancia. Era como si Taichi le estuviera leyendo la mente a Matt, porque sabía a la perfección que Matt se alegraba bastante de que Mimi se haya alejado de ese tipo, él tenía sus sospechas, aunque el ojiazul no negaría hoy y siempre.

Estaban disfrutando del descanso de la escuela. Se habían quedado unos minutos callados, contemplando el azul del cielo.

—¿Y por qué tantas peleas con ella?

—Ya te dije, es porque tiene todos los elementos que no tolero —respondió secamente.

—¿Seguro? —dudó en decirlo, qué va —los que mucho se pelean, se desean ¿no crees?

Matt se sonrojó notablemente con ese comentario. Tai estaba loco, iba a golpearlo, pero se detuvo… No tenía caso, él lo seguiría diciendo. Kamiya miró las reacciones de su amigo, primero el sonrojo, luego la intención de golpearlo y por último aludir lo dicho, girándose hacia el lado contrario.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—¿No habías dicho que no estaba nada mal?

—Sí pues… —por fin respondió —¡Nada qué ver!

—No te creo…

—Mimi me ¡Irrita totalmente! No la soporto ni diez segundos. Ni loco saldría con una mujer cómo ella. ¡Está loca, suelta diez mil palabras por minuto! Llora a la menor provocación, ¿Ya dije superficial?

—¿Y ya te dije que eres el ser más despreciable de este universo? —dijo Meems de mala gana, había escuchado lo último nada más —de salir contigo o de ser torturada, prefiero ser torturada. ¡Eres frío! Sientes que eres la gran cosa pero no. Ni siquiera te conoces bien, dices que soy una tonta, ¿Y sabes algo? Tú lo eres más. Eres un egoísta. Que cree que las chicas caen rendidas ante tus pies por ser cantante. Me das lastima.

Matt las miradas de ambos se habían cruzado, se podía ver y sentir el enojo que sentían mutualmente. Era tan tangible.

Tai, disfrutaba esa escena.

—_"Los que mucho se pelean, se desean" _—repitió Tai —la maldita verdad.

—¡Cállate! —ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yo con él, JAMÁS! —renegó la castaña.

—¡Y yo con esta, NUNCA. NI PENSARLO! —no dudó en decirlo.

—Nunca digan nunca —dijo sabiamente Tai —ambos son tan iguales.

* * *

—_¡Lárgate! _—_gritó cierta castaña _—_¡Te odio!_

—_Mejor vete tú _—_dijo cínicamente él._

_La chica completamente histérica empujó a Matt con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no lo soportaba más y lo iba a golpear. Discutían por todo, el simple hecho de verlo o escuchar su nombre, hacia que la sangre le hirviera… Odiaba a Matt Ishida, odiaba su sonrisa llena de cinismo. Y al ver esa imagen, no pudo evitarlo más, lo empujó por segunda vez y soltó unos manotazos al pecho del chico. Este de inmediato la tomó por los brazos y la acercó a él._

_Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca… Ambos contemplaron sus labios._

—_Suéltame _—_rogó la chica, tratando de escabullirse de las manos de Matt._

—_No se me da la gana._

_El chico le seguía viendo los labios._

_Él no lo aguantaba más… ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

_Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica, para pegar sus labios con los de la castaña… El contacto entre ambos primeramente fue ligero, pero después se fue profundizando, Mimi abrió sus labios, permitiéndole así que introdujera su lengua dentro de su boca. El beso cada vez era más profundo. A él le gustaba el sabor de los labios de ella y a ella no le desagradaba que la besara así, podía hacerlo de todas las formas. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire._

_Luego el chico de nuevo besó los labios de ella, suavemente… minutos después él besaba su cuello._

_"¿Su cuello?"_

Mimi se despertó bruscamente. ¿Qué había soñado?

Estaba acalorada.

* * *

_Ella se acercó seductoramente._

—_Ya no puedo más, Matt… _—_confesó la castaña._

_Se sonrojó un poco, bajó un poco su cabeza y lo miró coquetamente. Parpadeó, mientras pintaba una hermosa sonrisa en su boca. Lentamente Mimi se acercó a él… susurrándole al oído "no aguanto más" un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de él, su piel se erizó al notar los carnosos y apetitosos labios de la castaña._

_Él era hombre, era débil._

_Mimi con su nariz rosó la mejilla de Matt. El rubio tragó saliva._

—_¿Qué no aguantas?_

—_Esto._

_Y ella se acercó… Unió sus labios, sus tan perfectos labios, con los de él. Lentamente ésta introdujo su lengua dentro su boca, acariciando todo lo que había a su paso…_

Matt despertó bruscamente. Las ideas de Tai lo estaban volviendo loco.

* * *

Habían tenido la noche más rara de sus vidas. Luego de tanta pelea, ¿Soñaban con besos entre ambos? Tai y Sora los estaban volviendo locos.

¿Qué significaba eso? Sí se odiaban. ¿No era así?

Mimi lo pensó bien y no le desagradaba la idea de que Matt la besara… ¿Será buen besador? Y a Matt no le disgustaba imaginarse que Mimi lo besaba… Es más, se había levantado con ganas de un beso por parte de la castaña.

No era tan descabellado. O ¿sí?

Ella. Mimi Tachikawa, ¿deseaba un beso de Matt?

Él, ¿Quería un beso de ella?

El mundo estaba loco. Loco. Pero, ¿eso no importa?, o ¿sí?

Esa misma mañana, ambos tropezaron en la escuela.

* * *

Well. Me quedó loco, pero he quedado satisfecha y súper feliz. A veces veo el Matt de esa manera, algo terco e infatil. Razón por la cual amo más y más el Mimato :D

¿Qué les pareció? No fue algo raro (?) y si lo fue qué... JAJA Me quedó algo llorona Mimi, hay ligero OOC. Me ha encantado la aparición de Taichi, él conoce a la perfección a Matt. ¿Es sexy?

La idea fue que dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, eso fue con Mimi. Y luego Matt... ¿Se dio cuenta que Mimi no le es del todo indiferente? La aconseja, se enoja "misteriosamente" y resulta que son iguales. Y ese beso. JAJAA

Estoy loca, parece que no tiene sentido. Well.

Comente.

Besos!

Editado por dedazos horribles.


End file.
